Considerable background material can be taken from the appropriate section of the above cited earlier applications, and such subject matter is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
The object of an invention disclosed in the earlier applications was to produce substances that can interfere with disease states or conditions via molecular interaction of specific hydrolytic enzyme activity on a suicidal inactivation or inhibitor mechanistic level. Based upon that research and study, using phospholipase A.sub.2 as a model, the invention focused on the design of novel hydrolytic enzyme inhibitors (inactivators) functioning via recognition by the active site of such enzymes resulting in inhibition of enzyme functionality. Thus, the inhibitors invited functional suicide of the enzymatic activity.